Total Drama Around the World SYOC
by personMcawesome
Summary: SYOC (Closed) Chris McLean is back again with a fresh new set of 20 teen to compete in challenges around the world for not 1 but 2 million dollars. With action, excitement, friendship and of course drama, this is one season of Total Drama that you don't want to miss! 20/20 remain.
1. SYOC application form

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE NEWEST AND MOST INSANE SEASON OF TOTAL DRAMA HISTORY!" The legendary one and only host Chris Mclean announced while standing on a radon runway. Behind him stood a newly rebuilt jumbo war plane. Despite its new condition it still looked as crappy as ever. Orange rust was caked over various spots as well as quite a bit of loose steel plates hanging on a couple bolts.

However the disillusioned host continued his charismatic monologue, "After the profitable outcome of the Ridonculous race the producers of the show had decide to fund another amazing trip around the world. But our old cast of teens are all grown up and too old for any more torture," Chis Mclean let out a chuckle, reminded of the memories of the previous seasons as host.

"So what's our solution?" Chis asked, "Find more teens of course! That's right we're looking for 20 new teens ages 16-18 to compete for not 1 but 2 MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris exclaimed raising his arms, "You don't want to miss this new season of Total Drama Around the World!"

At that moment one of the engines on the wing fell off crashing into the asphalt of the runway cracking the pavement.

"We're gonna have to fix that," Chris said lowering his arms.

* * *

 **UPDATE: I am in need of more male characters and acouple villains at the moment**

Okay time for the rules of this submit your own character form.

1) This isn't a first come first serve SYOC. I'll accept the character that fit the personality traits that I want for the series. In order to make up for that I'll allow up to two submission per person, however only one character per author will be accepted. (for two characters who are siblings PM me to see if I can work anything out.)

2) I think it goes without saying that Mary Sues won't be accepted, make sure to have a balanced character. Also no carbon copies of Total Drama Characters

3) If you have an account please submit your application to me by PM. There will also be a copy of the application in my profile.

4) The deadline for the submission is 80 hours starting from the time this was published. If not all the spaces are filled I will put in my own OC's to balance so I won't keep you guys waiting.

5) The spaces require 10 boys and 10 girls (or non binary) and there will only be 3 villains accepted for the fanfic so my advice to you is to submit both genders, one villain, and one neutral character.

6) Also have fun! (I know it sound cliche but seriously I'm gonna have fun with this fanfic and I want you guys to have fun reading it as well)

 **Application:**

Name:

Stereotype:

Age: (16-18)

Sexuallity:

Gender:( if non binary list wanted pronoun)

 **Appearance**

Ethnicity:

Skin Tone:

Body Composure:

Hair color, Style, and Length:

Eyes color:

Height (feet):

Weight (pounds):

Voice pitch:

Intelligence level:

Other Appearance details:

 **Clothes**

Normal clothes:

Swimwear:

Accessories:

 **Personality**

personality:

Family relationship:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weakness:

A person they would befriend:

A person they would hate:

Would you like a relationship with this person:

Who would they be attracted to?:

Purpose with the prize money:

 **Audition tape:( at least 2 paragraphs. )**

Furthermore, thank you for applying for this Total Drama fanfiction. I really appreciate your contribution to this story and the best of luck for being accepted in. Stay tuned for the first episode of TOTAL DRAMA AROUND THE WORLD!.


	2. Cast list

The results are now in! Let me say over the last 80 hours I got a lot of applications for the cast. Unfortunately I could only cast 20 of them.

 **Some of the stereotype names have been changed to prevent similar sounding titles.**

 **MALES**

Jack: The Gambler

Wez: The Cranky Teen

Aiden: The Actor

Luke: The Class Clown

Drew: The Seductive con artist

Mason: The Neutral Contriver

Lucas: The Master Planner

Michael: The Athletic Gamer

Gwyn: The Giant

Kahlin (Kyle): The Laid Back One

 **FEMALES**

Bella: The Animal Lover

Max: The Energetic Tomboy

Kelly: The Shy Musician

Pain: The Martial Artist

Gina: The Evil Beauty

Amanda: The Misunderstood One

Anna-Jane (AJ): The Awkward Writer

Nadine: The Innocent Girl

Abigail: The Prankster

Shaylan: The Over Competitor

Sorry if you don't see your OC here there were some tough decisions to make. Anyways I look forward to this Fanfiction. In order to get organized and memorize the cast I need about 1 to 3 weeks to release the first chapter. This is also do in part to my other fanfiction account and collaborating with other authors.

 **NOTICE: Your character are subjected to minor personality changes and adjustments in order to better fit the fanfiction I have planned out.**

But seriously Thank you for the applications! I really appreciate the support that you guys gave. Plus I have some other surprises later in store hehehe. I'll see you all later!


	3. NOT DEAD ITS BEEN LIKE 5 MONTHS SORRY!

**Hello followers of this story its been forever, but I'm here to announce that I'm not actually dead! Yay. What happened is that I actually forgot my login credentials for this account because I have so many email accounts. In addition to SAT prep and school I completely forgot until I went through my emails to clear up stuff and then I found this account's info again.**

 **With that being said I'm back to work on the fanfiction again so don't fret everyone because my OCD mind won't let me forget about this fanfiction now that it's in my brain again. I hope to see y'all soon in the next first actually real chapter.**


End file.
